Una mentira al estilo de Izzy
by AbigoRaven
Summary: Izzy está cansado de que sus amigos sigan con las mismas burlas desde hace ocho años, él no tiene novia y nunca ha tenido experiencia para el tema romántico. Así que ha tomado una problemática decisión muy a su nueva lógica de resolverlo: la mentira. El problema será involucrar a la chica y convencer a sus amigos...
1. Chapter 1

**UNA MENTIRA AL ESTILO DE IZZY**

 _ **Hola de nuevo! Por aquí con una inesperada inspiración para entregarles otra historia. Espero les guste y disfruten leyendo a Izzy, tanto como me divirtió a mi imaginar éste nuevo proyecto.**_

 _ **Confieso que es la primera vez que escribo sobre él, pero al verlo en Digimon Tri (sin dar spoilers) me agradó mucho y comencé a pensar en una historia para él :)**_

 _ **(Nota: El y la mayoría de los personajes que aquí aparecen corresponden a Digimon, yo solo los usé para construir una historia)**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, a presentar la historia! XD**_

* * *

La sala entera permaneció bajo un silencio sepulcral y casi abominable para su propia cordura…

Alguien estornudó de pronto, al otro lado del pasillo que conectaba con la pequeña cocina estilo campestre.

Koushiro, o como todos le conocían más comúnmente: Izzy. Comenzó a sentir que su propia cabeza se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, siguiendo la misma imitación de las ramas de un árbol que se asomaba por la ventanilla, en la pared que estaba de frente.

Podría haber sido una cosa de analizar bajo sus propias teorías el por qué le relajaba imitando la descuidada vegetación a la que nunca le había prestado la más mínima atención, prácticamente desde que llegó a vivir ahí.

¡Pero por favor que alguien intentara decir algo!

Él solía ser el dueño del ruido siempre que explicaba un tema tan fascinante como ese nuevo hardware en el que estaba trabajando junto con unos colegas universitarios… bueno, pero en estos momentos no entraría al tema en su mente. Aunque lo quisiera con todas sus fuerzas, cada vez que su mente intentaba repasar los procesos y teorías informáticas que recitaba en el baño o cada vez que estaba nervioso ¡los números se fragmentaban en formas alucinantes hasta formar de nuevo la incómoda imagen frente a sus ojos!

Izzy sabía que decir algo más solo empeoraría su actual situación, así que mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba en ese extraño y nuevo ritual para relajarse, los dedos de sus manos se extendieron en un movimiento semejante a cuando hace el estiramiento antes de teclear en su computadora.

Sumergió parte de sus labios dentro de su boca y contó las veces que Taichi Yagami, mejor conocido como Tai, parpadeaba en conjunción con las gotas de mostaza que se deslizaban del perro caliente en sus manos. Lo hizo porque era el más cercano a el, pero también porque fue a quien le cerró la boca con tan escandalosa afirmación.

Otro estornudo y Jou Kido llegó sujetando una bandeja con nachos y papas fritas. Al principio se convenció de que el silencio de sus colegas era meramente por la incertidumbre del comienzo del partido, pero como no escuchó el sonido del televisor encendido, levantó la vista…

—¿Qué? ¿Me tardé y ya acabó?— revisó su reloj de muñeca ajustando sus anteojos.

En eso, Tai sacudió la cabeza deliberadamente.

—No es eso… es eso…— al soltar su hot dog, el dedo casi tembloroso del joven castaño señaló directamente a Izzy.

Jou pasó la mirada de un lado a otro, el ambiente ahí estaba raro y cualquiera podría darse cuenta.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué me perdí?

—¡Creo que yo también me perdí por la mitad de la oración!— Matt había saltado a través del largo sofá hasta el costado de Jou. Nadie podía despegar la mirada del castaño rojizo.

—Izzy— Tai volvió a tomar la iniciativa, por la mirada perpleja en su cara y la manera en que sacudió la cabeza antes, era el más sorprendido de todos. Era fácil deducir que por ser su amigo más cercano, estaba tan afectado con una noticia de esa… naturaleza…

Por fin, con el silencio menos pronunciado a su alrededor, Izzy se sintió menos nervioso al respecto, tragó saliva y repitió lo que a todos había dejado sin palabras:

—Como dije antes… tengo novia, y se las presentaré este fin de semana.

Pero contrario a la primera reacción que tuvieron, el trío se echó a reír.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Tai encendió la televisión en el canal designado al partido de fútbol que exhibían este viernes por la tarde. Por suerte aún estaban presentando a los jugadores haciendo sus calentamientos de rutina.

Matt se tumbó en el sofá detrás de él, apoderándose de los nachos.

Y Jou se aferró a un montón de pañuelos que sacaba de su empaque antes de volver a estornudar.

Como siempre, Izzy era desplazado, considerado como un loco mentiroso al hablar del tema amoroso.

Para casos como este, quedaba usar el control universal de aparatos electrodomésticos que le regaló su tío. Bajó el volumen de la televisión…

¡Tai y Matt comenzaron a abuchearlo!

—Puede que éstos métodos de robar la atención sean arcaicos, pero ustedes siempre me obligan a hacerlo.

—Cuando lo haces, me recuerdas a mi mamá—vociferó su amigo castaño. Cualquiera fuera del grupo de amigos lo tomaría como algo fuera del tema, pero entre ellos era común comparar ciertas costumbres de Izzy enojado, con la conducta materna.

A veces las bromas iban enfocadas a que ese tipo de comportamiento era contrario a lo que las chicas buscaban y por eso no tenía novia.

Llevaban recordándoselo desde hace ocho años ¡ocho años soportando sus burlas porque nunca había tenido una novia!

Al principio a Izzy le pareció un asunto tan trivial y aburrido como sostener una charla de ciencias cívicas y éticas con alguien (el tema que menos le gustaba al chico) pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y el círculo de sus colegas y amigos comentaban el tema para rechazar una salida de amigos o un proyecto, Izzy comenzó a sentirse un poco más solo.

Las computadoras llenaron el vacío en su interior de tristezas cuando descubrió que había sido adoptado, pero últimamente eso no era suficiente… ya que, como lo describió antes, sus ideas comenzaron a distorsionarse de una manera que él mismo no podía comprender…

Había creído que callar las burlas de sus amigos con ese tema iba a solucionar ese raro síntoma en su mente.

Por primera vez el orgullo de Izzy lo cegó con una propuesta muy descabellada ¡tenía novia y se las presentaría el fin de semana!

—No es que seamos malos contigo, bueno quizás así se ve, pero la verdad es que estamos seguros que tú no eres… bueno…— Jou comenzó a balbucear intentando encontrar las palabras correctas,

—la verdad… yo tampoco lo soy mucho… ¡pero esta bien ser soltero de por vida! Dicen que hay muchas ventajas en ello. Y en éstos tiempos ya es muy raro que reprochen a alguien por eso.

—Anímate— dijo entre mordiscos Matt, —serás un científico loco y solitario muy famoso.

—¡Hey, Matt, yo no quise decir eso! Además no es tan malo no tener novia, yo no tengo y nada malo pasa. Solo ignora a éste par de tontos— señaló a Tai y Matt con un intento de sonrisa en broma.

—¡Sí, Izzy! Sabes que solo bromeamos al decir que eres un solitario quien nunca ha tenido una cita con una chica— Tai le palmeó la espalda, viajando hasta la silla donde su amigo se había sentado.

En su trayecto aprovechó para tomar un bol lleno de papas fritas.

Izzy relajó los hombros pensando que la idea quizás había sido tonta, pero las risas de Tai y Matt al final del "consuelo" del primero encendieron su orgullo nuevamente…

—¡Es verdad lo que dije! ¡Se los voy a demostrar éste domingo!

—Bueno, solo para poder creerte un poco más, ¿cuál es el nombre de ésta repentina novia?

Izzy se hundió en su asiento, repentinamente lo estaba atacando la posibilidad de ser descubierto en su mentira.

—Lizy…

—¿Lizy?— repitieron.

El chico negó rápidamente, su mente estaba trabajando arduamente intentando armar un nombre más creíble.

—Lizy no es… es… Mi…

—¿Mi?

¡Rápido o sería descubierto! ¡Pidiendo a gritos en su interior la memoria comenzó a trabajar activamente!

Sus recuerdos de esa mañana, de ayer y finalmente los del primer día de clases en donde todos se presentaban en el grupo para conocerse durante el descanso… Y… ¡y entonces!

Abrió los ojos con la inesperada sensación de que había dicho algo sin darse cuenta antes.

Tai, Jou y Matt se inclinaron sobre sus lugares repitiendo casi al unísono el dichoso nombre que a Izzy se le ocurrió pronunciar:

—¿Mimi Tachikawa?

Ya no pudiéndose negar, poco a poco Izzy fue convenciéndose a sí mismo de que ese nombre estaba bien.

Mimi Tachikawa, la chica de sus sueños desde el primer día de clases. La chica hermosa y popular que nunca en su vida había considerado o si quiera visto a un tal Izzy Izumi.

Una que él admiró a la distancia en ocasiones, ya sea por coincidencia o la rutina del viaje a la escuela, donde tomaban el mismo metro… pero como dijo antes, ella nunca lo vio.

La pregunta que pronto descontrolaría la vida y su mentira, la pregunta que hizo iba a hacerse era: ¿Cómo convertiría a esa chica en su novia éste fin de semana?

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Por hoy lo dejaré aquí, ya que pienso subirlo junto con los otros capítulos de las historias que estoy en proceso de escritura xD**_

 _ **Si no es que antes por la inspiración ;)**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de ésta historia que promete romance/comedia/drama ;)**_


	2. Primer paso

**CAPITULO 2 PRIMER PASO**

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Sinceramente no pensé tardar tantooo para elaborar el segundo capítulo (porque ya había construido la idea bien) , pero me abandonó la inspiración de pronto U.U**

 **Además de ocupaciones repentinas...**

 **En fin ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews y paciencia!**

 **Espero les guste ;) y una disculpa de antemano por algún error ortográfico**

* * *

Sus manos habían dejado de teclear en el computador hace aproximadamente 23 minutos… la pantalla aún destellaba con su luz a través de las sábanas que cubrían su rostro soñoliento.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Tai, Jouy Matt se habían ido pasada la media noche, cuando los padres del joven amenazaban con dar el toque de queda en casa (apagando las luces y cerrando las puertas con llave)

La verdad se sintió un poco más aliviado, luego de que la charla sobre "la novia falsa" de Izzy se extendiera hasta los detalles del tiempo en que llevaba saliendo con ella.

Se las arregló para inventar una buena historia del típico romance de dos jóvenes que se conocen por accidente en un desastroso día para ellos…

Izzy dijo que al chocar intercambiaron sus celulares por accidente, y no lo notaron hasta mucho después… Se comunicaron uno con el otro, volvieron en encontrarse y se agradaron al conversar más a detalle esa tonta confusión…

Obviamente no se extendió a los detalles, y tuvo suerte que el trío no era amante de eso tampoco…

-¿Y ahora qué?- susurró para sí mismo, con una melancolía peor a cuando era objeto de burlas de sus amigos.

No le tomó ni media hora encontrar alguna información de Mimi Tachikawa en la base de datos de la _**escuela de señoritas Midori**_.

(Al menos la información básica que podía jaquear de la página digital que ofrecía la escuela, era algo así como un sitio exclusivo y social entre todos los miembros de dicha institución)

Estaba su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y dirección.

No estaba bien conseguir información de esa manera, pero su mente no comenzaría a trabajar en un plan si no conocía un poco más de la chica.

Luego de pensarlo durante toda la noche, acudió al pequeño consejo femenino de su casa…

-¡Izzy, el desayuno está listo!- gritó la señora Izumi desde el marco de la puerta en la cocina.

La habitación de Izzy estaba casi en la entrada de la hermosa casa de madera, en el lado opuesto a la entrada de la cocina, y por ende, era muy fácil que escuchara a su madre sin que ésta hiciera un escándalo tocando a su puerta.

El joven no tardó en salir de su habitación, ya preparado para un agitado fin de semana.

A la señora de la casa le extrañó que su hijo estuviera tan bien vestido, siendo que los sábados solía quedarse en casa y conversar con sus amigos en línea.

Ella le regaló una dulce sonrisa, al momento de servirle un delicioso platillo de pan francés y miel, con un poco de mantequilla y trozos de kiwi (Izzy gustaba más de las cosas ácidas)

-Gracias, mamá- le agradeció, como de costumbre.

-De nada, hijo- estaba dando la media vuelta para volver a la cocina, cuando el castaño pelirrojo levantó la voz:

-¡Mamá, espera! ¿Podrías acompañarme un momento?

Ella asintió de inmediato, cada vez más extrañada con su comportamiento, pero sin perder su dulzura ni tranquilidad.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

Nervioso, el joven respiró hondo. Se sentía seguro de confrontar a su madre, con su papá ausente, desde muy temprano por el trabajo.

-Ehh… ¿qué crees que le guste a una chica?

La señora Izumi lo miró un poco perpleja.

-Quiero decir, ¿cómo podría poner a una chica contenta… lo suficiente para que quiera devolverte el favor?

-Izzy- ella ahora estaba más preocupada, -¿en qué tipo de problema estás metido, hijo?

-No es eso- sus ojos viajaron de un lado a otro, -bueno, solo intentaba ser más concreto en… lo que comienza… ¿cuando alguien decide ser tu novia?

-Las chicas no se convierte en novias de los chicos que les hacen favores… no en mi opinión personal- la mujer contuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que raro… estaba seguro de ello…- murmuró masajeando su barbilla.

La señora Izumi le regaló otra sonrisa más amplia a su querido hijo, parecía estar dándole muchas vueltas al asunto. Se puso de pie, recargando ambas manos en los hombros del chico

-Lo aprenderás con el tiempo, cuando comiences a sentir algo por una chica.

Al verla desaparecer nuevamente a la cocina, Izzy reprochó el consejo por su falta de tiempo.

¡Ya estaba!

Lo único que le quedaba es ir a la estación y rezar porque Mimi Tachikawa apareciera. Luego, conforme a las circunstancias, dejaría a sus ideas resolver el problema.

-Y mejor me apuro si quiero alcanzarla, el horario de su escuela no respeta ni los sábados como descanso.

(Así es, la escuela era tan estricta que las clases terminaban los domingos a medio día, lo que quería decir que no tenían demasiados descansos).

Se sintió como un completo idiota, escapando de casa para ir en busca de una chica que no le conocía. Es decir, sus pasos apresurados se volvieron torpes, muchas veces se chocó contra la gente que caminaba muy tranquila, entre las amplias calles de un agradable día de primavera.

El sol estaba a todo su esplendor, aunque aún no era tan molesto como para acalorar u obligarles a cubrirse de él, entre las sombras de los embellecedores árboles de cerezo que adornaban los senderos hacia varias zona verdes.

Últimamente la ciudad se vio afectada por la fiebre de los ecologistas, y eso no era nada malo, puesto que invitaba a mucha gente salir de sus casas y disfrutar cada pequeño parque.

El turismo había aumentado considerablemente también.

Izzy nunca prestaba atención a ese tipo de noticias, pero ahora recordaba los comentarios que Jou hizo semanas atrás, gracias a todo el paisaje que acompañaba sus nervios torpes.

Estaba llegando a la estación, cuando pasó lo peor que podía ocurrir ¡algo suficiente para hacerlo gritar su nombre y caerse de senton sobre el suelo!

-¡Tai!

-¿Eh? ¿Eres tú, Izzy?

El chico casi quería darse de topes contra el suelo ¡pudo haberse escapado si no hubiera gritado su nombre!

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- su voz nerviosa no podía engañar a nadie, excepto a su amigo, que parecía estar muy ocupado mensajeando en su móvil.

Se tardó un par de minutos para volver a examinar a Izzy, y algo enérgico le ayudó a levantarse del suelo, con un tirón de su mano.

-Deberías fijarte por dónde caminas, ¿qué tal si te hubieses topado con uno de esos bravucones del equipo?

El castaño pelirrojo hizo una expresión de confusión.

-¡Ah! Creo que no lo recuerdas, hoy es el gran juego de temporada para mi equipo de fútbol ¿ves?- le mostró con orgullo la camiseta azul que usaba, con su propio apellido y un número en grandes letras blancas.

Sobre su hombro, Tai cargaba una especie de mochila de color negro, pero personalizada con dibujos a pintura acrílica con su mascota preferida: ¡un agumon!

Bueno, era un personaje ficticio, perteneciente a un videojuego que Izzy y sus amigos crearon cuando eran más jóvenes. Por ese tiempo eran cinco niños muy unidos (se refería a Tai, Matt, Jou, Sora y él), con un montón de imaginación que desbordaba en aventuras fantásticas junto a sus propias mascotas virtuales.

Izzy les dio algo parecido a una existencia en ese videojuego, y desde ese momento, cada uno tomo el hobbie de usar a sus mascotas en objetos personales, como un vínculo de su propia amistad y aquellos viejos tiempos.

Por supuesto que había unos que eran más reservados al hacerlo, y otros que preferían casi gritarlo a los cuatro vientos (como sucedía con Tai).

-¿Y tú que haces aquí, Izzy? Pensé que no te interesaba ir como espectador al partido.

-No… bueno, no es eso…

De repente, la expresión de Tai se tornó un tanto burlesca, se acercó para picarle las costillas a su amigo, intentando incomodarlo más:

-¡De seguro estarás buscando a tu novia, eh! ¡Vaya! Eso explica por qué caminabas como Matt cuando se cae del escenario por culpa de una fan loca que le aparece por la espalda.

-Sí. Digo ¡no sé! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

El castaño negó con la cabeza, -No sabes mentir. Pero dejar de estar tan nervioso, amigo. Ella es tu novia después de todo, no te abandonaría solo por llegar tarde a acompañarla…-le señaló sin ninguna discreción en una zona cercana a la taquilla de la compra de boletos.

La estación estaba un poco más vacía que de costumbre, quizás porque no eran días en que los miles de estudiantes atareaban la zona, aprisa por llegar a sus escuelas o incluso para reunirse entre algún pequeño grupo y olvidar las clases en alguna parada turística que ofrecía Japón.

Esa línea del metro era una de las más amplias, Izzy no tenía la necesidad de tomarla, a menos que perdiera la más cercana a su casa. Le tomaba alrededor de 7 minutos llegar a esta, y tardaba más.

Pero desde que accidentalmente se le hizo tarde, el primer día de clases (estaría por cumplir un año) y vio a la chica que ocupaba los sueños que más anhelaba durante las noches, desde ese momento, solía dejar que el tiempo volara por las mañanas… acurrucado entre las sábanas de su cama, observando su reloj de tentó Mohn; y suplicaba casi apretando los dientes, que los segundos pasaran más rápido.

El mismo se sintió tan tonto y enamoradizo como sus amigos, Tai y Matt.

¿Por qué?

¡Simplemente porque esperaba enrollado entre las sábanas ya usando su uniforme!

Sí. Izzy se levantaba reglamentariamente para cambiarse y preparar sus cosas, observar el reloj y fingir que todavía estaba durmiendo.

Luego, exactamente pasados los primeros minutos, en que se suponía el metro llegaba en su zona habitual, él se levantaba tropezando entre cobijas, y saliendo a toda prisa de su habitación.

Por supuesto que tuvo que disculparse muchas veces con sus padres, y dar explicaciones (algo como que se había quedado estudiando hasta tarde).

¡Sin embargo funcionó!

Se cumplió sus propios caprichos de ver a Mimi Tachikawa desde el vagón vecino de donde el se subía… o si tenía suerte ¡En el mismo!

Conforme pasó el tiempo, el propio Izzy se preguntó lo que estaba haciendo portándose de esa manera.

Enojado, volvía a su rutina durante unas semanas, solo para volver con muchas más precisión y euforia, en esa frecuente rutina que volvía a desconcertarlo.

Ahora, encontrando a Tai, ya no sería un total secreto que era en ese lugar y hora, donde se aparecía para ver a su "novia".

-Adelante. Puedo ver que te sigue esperando.

¡…!

Como con un extraño brillo de esperanza o curiosidad en sus ojos, el castaño pelirrojo siguió el dedo índice de su amigo.

La hermosa joven… Mimi Tachikawa…

Con su esbelta figura, en una pose muy segura de sí mismo, ella aguardaba.

Aunque usaba el uniforme de la escuela, lucía más refinado en ella.

Con aquel toque entre la moda y la elegancia, en su falda tableada de color negro, se había colocado un discreto encaje, podía decirse que se fusionaba o resaltaba, era difícil describir. Contrastaba con la línea de pulseras en tonos rosados de su mano izquierda.

Era un día cálido, pero ella mantenía en uso aquella blusa en color blanco, con manga larga. Tal vez era reglamentaria, porque la estaba arremangando. En ella había un pequeño broche que brillaba como el oro. Era difícil verle los detalles.

Su cabello que dejo suelto, era adornado a través de un par de rizos cerca de su oído, con un broche en forma de moño.

Mimi Tachikawa se veía ligeramente impaciente, resonando con ligereza los tacones de sus botines.

-Es ella, ¿no es así?

Aún embelesado, Izzy le preguntó lo más lógico:

-¿Cómo sabes que es ella?

-Hablé con Sora hace unos instantes, ella me dijo. Al parecer Sora y ella asistieron al mismo curso de verano en primaria. Creo que era sobre flores o algo así… ¡el caso es que ella me la describió!

-¿Solo por eso adivinaste?

-La chica destaca mucho, además, la forma en que estás babeando me dice que es ella.

Izzy frunció el ceño, empujando ligeramente con el peso de su cuerpo, a Tai: -¿Quién está babeando?

Pero su amigo ignoró su pregunta, más impaciente en presionarlo:

-Entonces, ¿a qué hora vas a ir a saludarla?

Tragó saliva.

¡Se le había olvidado por completo que se suponía era su novia!

-¿Izzy?

Más desorientado por sus nervios, dio un par de pasos al frente, solo para dar media vuelta, buscando qué decir.

Como no le salió ninguna palabra, se rascó la cabeza, volviendo a girar sobre sus pasos. Repitió esa escena unas tres veces.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me vas a decir que no es tu novia?- aunque el castaño lo dijo en un tono comprensivo, el ataque de risa que amenazaba estallar en el, hizo enojar a Izzy.

-Voy a ir.

-¿Sí?

Al último respondió asintiendo, caminando a pasos largos e inseguros hacia la joven.

De pronto, no existía la estación ni la gente. Era un camino blanco, vacío y corto, cuya meta era la hermosa castaña que miraba a todos lados menos hacia el.

Conforme avanzaba, intentaba explicarse por qué su cerebro cambió la realidad de esa manera…

El camino era blanco y vacío, porque Izzy no tenía otra dirección a la cual ir; directo, vacío, impredecible, esas sensaciones le dejó.

Era corto, porque no estaba preparado para llegar a ella, sin embargo, llegaría con ese desconcierto, igual al de un viajero sin experiencia en las distancias…

¡Y sin terminar de describir las conclusivas emociones de su interior, se vio agitado con la cercana voz de ella!

-¡Chicas! ¿cuánto tiempo más iban a hacerme esperar aquí sola?

-¡Perdón! ¡Masami se quedó dormida!

Un grupo de tres chicas llegaban entre risas y saludos, ellas bloquearon por completo la visibilidad entre el castaño pelirrojo y la chica.

-Uhhhhh, al menos me previne comprando nuestros boletos. Nunca puedo contar con ustedes, chicas.- la melodiosa voz de Mimi Tachikawa era disgustada, pero no perdía su dulzura.

-¡Perdona, Mimi!- dijo la de una pequeña coleta.

-Perderemos el transporte si sigues exigiéndonos disculpas- dijo la otra a su lado, una de expresión un poco más gruñona que las demás, y con maquillaje más llamativo.

-¡Gracias por esperar, amiga!- exclamó de último la más pequeña y distraída.

Aún sin notar al chico que las miraba con atención por detrás, el grupo fue alejándose.

"Espera" lo pensó, sin darse cuenta de que también de su boca había salido.

¡Escasa valentía que se desplomó de su persona, al notar que capturó la ligera atención de ella!

Fue cosa de segundos, una ligera mirada entre insegura y sorprendida. Para luego volver a darse la vuelta…

Pero su rumbo había sido descontrolado por una repentina ola de jugadores que entraban a toda prisa en la misma línea del metro.

La joven consiguió esquivarlos sin recibir demasiados empujones, sin embargo, en su lucha por sobrevivir a los abarrotados cuerpos de los jóvenes enérgicos, perdió gran parte de sus cosas que cargaba en sus manos.

Durante todo esto, Izzy había avanzado en silencio, sin perderle la vista.

Sus amigas sí que se habían perdido entre la multitud.

De pronto, ella se sintió observada, y ahí, ligeramente agachada quejándose del descuido de los jugadores, levantó la vista hacia Izzy.

Se contemplaron por un pequeño tiempo, que al chico le pareció una eternidad ¿qué diría? ¿cuál sería su primer intercambio de palabras?

¡Necesitaba dejar una buen impresión!

Matt siempre se lo decía a sus amigos, cada vez que iba a salir con una chica que le gustaba.

Aunque no sabía lo que significaba…

"¡Piensa en algo ahora, cerebro!" se reprendió, cuanto más pesado sentía el silencio entre ellos…

La expresión de Mimi cambió de la sorpresa, a una de disgusto.

"¡Ahora! ¡Di algo!"

-Las pisarán…

-¿Qué?

-…si no recoges rápido tus cosas… terminarán aplastadas…

-…

-…

"¿Eso es lo mejor que pude decir? ¡El chico que es un genio informático y resuelve los problemas complejos más rápido que nadie!"

-¿Qué dices? Si fueras un caballero ya estarías ayudándome.

Izzy tan solo sonrió con nerviosismo.

¡Quería huir de tan avergonzado!

Mimi se puso de pie, posando ligeramente las manos en sus caderas.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Eh?

-¿Vas a ayudarme?

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Claro!- torpemente, sus manos buscaron recuperar las cosas de la joven.

Aunque no había demasiado desorden (entre su bolso, el celular y unas hojas de colores), Izzy se las arregló para hacerlo parecer más de lo que era.

Sus ojos no podían despegarse del rostro de Mimi, ¿por qué?

¡Ni él mismo entendía lo que estaba haciendo!

-¿¡Y ahora qué haces!?- alarmada, ella le llamó la atención cuando su móvil se deslizaba entre las torpes manos del chico, hasta el suelo, entre los zapatos de las personas.

-¡Lo tengo!- lo rescató antes de ser pisoteado por un hombre enorme, aunque ayudó más que se detuvo que el tiempo en que Izzy conseguía capturar de nuevo el aparato.

-¡Aprisa!

La última llamada del transporte resonaba en los altavoces. Ya no había personas que entraran y las puertas amenazaban con comenzar a cerrarse.

Como pudo, Izzy le entregó la mitad de las cosas (se quedó con las hojas de colores) y corrieron juntos al pasaje.

Pero Mimi se detuvo, buscando con gran escándalo entre sus pertenencias.

¡Se volvió al chico y lo revisó de arriba abajo con la mirada, con una vista de halcón!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mi boleto! ¡Perdí mi boleto!

"Atención. Las puertas serán cerradas. Se pide de favor a todos los pasajeros que se alejen de las puertas por su propia seguridad"

El aviso se repitió y las puertas se cerraron.

Ambos observaron impotentes, como el metro se alejaba con gran velocidad.

-…

Parecía una especie de cuento de ficción, el haberse quedado en una situación muy parecida a lo que contó a sus amigos, de cuando conocía a Mimi Tachikawa.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- estalló casi en un llanto la joven.

Pero sus lamentos pudieron haber sido una mentira, cuando desquitó su furia contra él:

-¡He perdido mi abordaje por tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa?

-¡Tardaste demasiado ayudando!

Izzy lo pensó, nuevamente sin querer, le salieron palabras que lo hicieron odiarse a sí mismo:

-Tal vez, si me hubieras ayudado…

-¿Dices que es mi culpa? ¡Un caballero aceptaría la culpa!

-Sí…- bajó la cabeza, intentando acostumbrarse a la idea tan poco lógica que ella le planteaba.

Mimi dio vueltas, resonando sus tacones. Tenía un raro tic nervioso que la obligaba a enredar un pequeño mechón de su cabello en la punta de su dedo índice.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¿No puedes…? Quiero decir… ¿no podrías tomar el siguiente transporte…?

-¡Imposible!- chilló, con la cara ligeramente roja en ¿enojo?

-El horario de mi escuela es sumamente estricto, no aceptan ni un minuto de retraso… ¡No puedo llegar a tiempo! ¡Y tampoco puedo volver a casa! Mis padres se molestarán…

Izzy pensó en una solución, -¿Y si consigues un taxi?

-¿¡Taxi!?

Su reacción lo hizo saltar.

-¡Imposible! Me rehúso a traicionar la confianza de mi padre subiendo a eso…

-¿Confianza?

-Mi padre dice que los taxis son infernales…

-¿Por?

Mimi perdió el interés en darle explicaciones, retomando su tic nervioso.

No es que Izzy pudiera hacer o decir mucho en esta clase de situación, sobre todo porque recién estaba cayendo en la cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Estaba con Mimi, la falsa novia que le inventó a sus amigos. La "hizo" perder su transporte, y ahora estaban solos… a la expectativa de lo que iba a pasar ahora…

¿Tendría el valor para retenerla hasta convencerla de que actuara como su novia?

¡La sola pregunta le destrozaba el valor!

Además, ella tenía una personalidad más fuerte de lo que imaginaba…

¡Nuevamente imploró a su cerebro por las respuestas!

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Lo dejaré hasta aquí por ahora, planeo seguirlo (aunque no a un ritmo tan rápido por estar aún un poco falta de inspiración XD)**

 **Espero que les haya agradado la personalidad de Mimi, que me gustó basarla en este capítulo un poco con la primera temporada de Digimon.**

 **Izzy y Mimi volverán pronto, así que paciencia ;)**

 **Nuevamente gracias!**


	3. Escapada

**CAPITULO 3 ESCAPADA**

 _ **De nuevo me aparezco luego de eones! Bueno, la verdad no habia tenido ideas para esta historia, y cada que aparecian, se esfumaban apenas estaba frente a la pantalla con los dedos sobre el teclado XD**_

 _ **Tarde meses para tener lo mas decente a un capitulo T.T**_

 _ **Lo bueno es que ya encontré una manera para no sufrir lo mismo, ahora lo único que me retrasaría son las otras historias pendientes con las que tengo un poco mas de inspiración *risa nerviosa* ya sin mas para excusarme, he aquí la historia! :D**_

* * *

Si permanecía de esa manera, estaba seguro que la chica comenzaría a llorar.

Muy torpe al respecto, Izzy buscó las respuestas en sus bolsillos ¡imaginaba que cualquier cosa que saliera le daría la solución como por arte de magia!

Encontró unas monedas y una vieja membresía del parque de diversiones "Seven Island"

Aunque la última vez que lo visitó fue hace más de cuatro años, sabía que aún era muy famoso entre las atracciones turísticas más visitadas de Japón.

"Podríamos matar el tiempo de esa forma. Además, no puedo apartarme de ella hasta convencerla de que finja ser mi novia"

-Eso servirá entonces.

-¿Qué dices?-la joven lo volteó a ver con desconfianza.

Entonces Izzy se acercó para mostrarle su idea. Pensó que ella iba a entender enseñándole la membresía, sin embargo, Mimi retrocedió un paso, y con los brazos cruzados, le dijo:

-Eres un chico muy raro.

-¡Podemos pasar el tiempo en Seven Island!

La castaña abrió la boca, pero se detuvo. Era como si por su mente pasaran miles de cosas, que ocasionaban cambiar sus gestos espontáneamente.

De repente se puso a negar con la cabeza, gritando un "No" como respuesta.

El estaba ahora más nervioso y confundido ¡la idea de Seven Island era perfecta! Pero Mimi no parecía encajar con su propuesta… Se puso a pensar en lo que estaba mal, y de nuevo, su gran boca soltó palabras sin su consentimiento:

-Entonces sugiere algo, yo solo estaba intentando disculparme pasando el tiempo ahí contigo.

-¿¡Eso crees!?

El chico se encogió.

¡Todo le estaba saliendo mal desde su primer encuentro!

Quizás sería un golpe de karma, por intentar hacer realidad sus fantasiosas mentiras (aunque no era muy creyente de aquello).

Su abuela solía decirle eso a sus padres, cada vez que Izzy se rehusaba a convivir en "familia" en los festejos de año nuevo.

Pero eso tenía una buena causa. Él nunca se sintió cómodo, porque solían hablar mucho de sus padre biológicos…

Estaba comenzando a sentirse algo deprimido al respecto, guardando su vieja membresía en el bolsillo de su saco, cuando de repente, Mimi Tachikawa soltó un comentario, con una actitud cambiada por completo:

-Está bien… "Seven Island" no es una mala sugerencia después de todo…

El no fue capaz de ver la última expresión de la joven, porque se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la taquilla, para comprar los boletos.

-Veamos… ¿qué ruta deberíamos tomar para llegar?- su rostro se inclinó hacia el pequeño mapa con el nombre y la ruta que tomaban los trenes que salían de esa estación, sobre una pantalla arriba.

Verla ahí, de perfil, con esa expresión inigualable de curiosidad, hizo que el chico tragara saliva, con una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro.

Pero en cuanto ella volteó a verlo, se golpeó las mejillas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Vamos?

-¡S-Sí!

Sin más comentarios después de eso, ambos abordaron el metro con rumbo al parque de diversiones.

Sentados uno junto al otro, hizo sentir al joven como si de verdad fuera ella su novia.

Aunque visualizando a Mimi, esta no se veía nerviosa ni interesada con su compañía. Sus preciosos ojos castaños se enfocaban en la ventana frente a sus asientos, donde únicamense te reflejaba su propia imagen, con un fondo negro, causado porque viajaban dentro de un gran túnel.

En la estación contigua a su destino, el transporte casi se vació por completo, y cuando eso sucedió, Mimi soltó un largo suspiro, hablando con voz suave:

-Ha pasado tiempo, desde que falto a clases.

Con su silencio, luego del comentario, Izzy se sintió presionado para decir algo:

-Todo estará bien, mientras los profesores no reporten tu ausencia.

Cuando oyó eso, Mimi cubrió su rostro asustada.

-¡No quise decirlo para que te sintieras mal! Quería remarcar las peores consecuencias, y que además tienen muy pocas probabilidades de cumplirse.

-¿Alguna vez habías faltado a clases?-le reprochó.

-No. Además que hoy es día libre donde yo asisto.

Ella soltó un suspiro aún más largo…

"Buen trabajo cerebro"

Luego de aquella corta y terrible conversación, ambos volvieron al tenso silencio que alimentaba aquel vagón.

Izzy ya estaba presintiendo que su ida al parque de diversiones sería un fiasco, y que Mimi terminaría pensando que no tenían nada en común como para comenzar una relación.

"Es más… ¿es posible iniciar una relación así de rápido?" miró el reflejo de ella, y se sintió más frustrado al verla tan desanimada.

"Creo que no sirvo para conversar con chicas. Aunque no siento que haya dicho algo malo"

-Oye, Sempai…

Izzy de inmediato actúo agitado, negando con la cabeza: -¿Sempai*? ¿Yo? *(Se refiere a una persona con mayor experiencia)

Mimi asintió, -Ohhh,¿entonces eres Kohai*? *( _Contrario a Sempai, su termino esta relacionado a una persona con menor experiencia)_

-¿¡Kohai!?

-¡N-No…! Quiero decir… Yo… ¡Perdón por no decir mi nombre antes!- se levantó de su asiento, haciendo una pequeña reverencia como se acostumbraba durante una presentación respetuosa. Aunque más bien parecía una tabla, intentando romperse contra una gravedad muy imprecisa. -Mi nombre es Koushiro Izumi. Mejor conocido como Izzy. Y soy un estudiante de primer año en la preparatoria Tsukishima.

Durante toda esa repentina presentación, Mimi soltó una pequeña risilla, y asintió.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Mimi Tachikawa.

-Sí, ya lo sabía…

-¿Lo sabías?

¿¡Qué es lo que había dicho!?

-Q-Quiero decir… bueno, antes en la estación, escuché a tus amigas llamarte por tu nombre, y…

-¿Escuchabas?- Mimi preguntaba cada vez más sorprendida, ¡de seguro estaba por descubrir que la estaba siguiendo!

-¡Bueno, lo que pasa es que eran muy ruidosas y…! ¡lo escuché por accidente!

La expresión de Mimi de pronto se tornó molesta,

-Entonces perdón, por ser tan ruidosas.

-No. No lo dije por ti. Lo que quiero decir…

La joven se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente molesta, -Está bien, ya entendí. No quiero que lo expliques.

-P-Pero…

-Vamos. Nuestra parada es la siguiente- muy reacia a escucharlo, se puso de pie, caminando cerca de la salida.

"Creo que no dije nada malo sobre ella, sin embargo ¿por qué siento que dije algo malo otra vez?"

Un suspiro. Luego Izzy la siguió, para salir por la puerta hacia el enorme panorama del bello parque de diversiones "Seven Island".

Su nombre fue derivado de la división por categorías de dicho lugar, exactamente en 7 partes, las llamaron Islas porque el dueño y fundador era un excéntrico millonario con descendencia Hawaiana.

Por supuesto que el joven lo investigó desde la primera vez que visitó ese lugar, y no perdía el tiempo para explicar la historia a sus acompañantes cada vez que venían… sin embargo, con Mimi Tachikawa…

-¡Apresúrate Koki!

-¿Koki? Es Koushiro.

La joven, tan enérgica como el lo sospechaba, se adelantó y se unió a un animado desfile de personajes isleños mientras Izzy compraba las entradas. No tuvo la más mínima oportunidad para lucirse y demostrarle sus grandes conocimientos con la persona que más hubiera querido.

-¿A dónde…? ¿Mimi Tachikawa?

Ya no la encontraba por ningún lugar visible, y eso que el pequeño desfile ya había pasado.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!

Sorprendido, la encontró a punto de entrar a una de las atracciones cercanas.

-¡Vamos!

-¿Eh? Pero…

No era cualquier atracción, era la más temible y desafiante de la primera isla, mejor conocida como "Dedos retorcidos"

Aunque el nombre daba una ligera pista de lo que pasaba, Izzy lo descubrió por experiencia propia, una vez que vino con sus amigos y Tai lo convenció de subir.

Básicamente, te parabas en grupos de cinco personas sobre plataformas circulares, aferrados a una barra circular en el centro, y debajo había un gran estanque de agua.

En fin, la plataforma comenzaba a girar más y más rápido y se acercaba más y más entre las siete que había. Las personas deberían aferrarse el mayor tiempo posible, y el/los que quedaran al final, podían reclamar un buen premio.

Era peligroso, no de muerte porque las plataformas estaban cubiertas con protectores acolchonados, pero aún así, la caída…

Tímidamente se acercó a la joven que saltaba impaciente para que les asignaran su lugar, y comenzó a decirle:

-Mimi, no creo que sea una buena idea…

-¿Qué?- le preguntó sin hacerle demasiado caso.

-¿Has…? ¿ya te habías subido?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Solía subirme con mi familia en secundaria, y competimos por el premio! ¡nos dieron el título de "la familia maravilla"!

-Bueno, pero… ¡agh!

-¡Vamos!- lo jaló por el cuello de su camiseta y subieron a la plataforma.

Los dedos de Izzy temblaron, mientras buscaba salir vivo ésta vez…

La última vez fue el primero en caerse ¡antes que unas niñas de secundaria de primer curso, siendo que él era de tercero!

"Mimi se ve tan divertida. No tenía idea que a algunas mujeres les gustaran las emociones fuertes. Mujeres como ella, que parecía tan delicada desde la distancia…"

-Kori, ¿qué tienes? Pareces muy pálido.

-No, n-nada.

 _¡Preparados! ¡La emoción está por comenzar!_

El castaño rojizo cerró los ojos, esperando que terminara pronto la tortura.

 _Cinco minutos después…_

-Toma- la joven le ofreció una botella de agua, mientras Izzy seguía agachado frente a un bote de basura, con los dedos doloridos y completamente pálido.

-De verdad, estoy sorprendida. No pensé que existiera un chico tan débil, como para no soportar la atracción más inofensiva de la Primera Isla.

La joven se sentó en una banca que había junto, bebiendo el té helado que se había comprado.

-B-Bueno…

-Además tuvieron que detener el juego, ¿cómo terminaste girando en todas las plataformas apenas empezó?

Izzy dio un largo trago de agua, sin saber qué contestar a eso.

Ya estaba.

Ahora iba a calificarlo como un enclenque y patético chico.

"A éste paso nunca voy a cumplir con mis planes para hacerla mi novia, o que al menos lo finja"

Se puso de pie, golpeando sus mejillas como si retomara sus energías, -Vamos.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro? Podemos quedarnos y esperar la hora para que pueda volver a mi casa.

-Ésta vez yo elijo la atracción a la que subiremos.

La joven asintió en silencio, estaba intrigada por lo que ese extraño chico enclenque iba a elegir.

-¡Ahí!

-¿Paraíso arenoso?

-Sí, ¡tiene un excelente raiting en las críticas de las mejores atracciones de la Segunda Isla! Además, es apto para cualquier público y por sobre todo: es seguro.

Ella no comentó nada más, hasta que entraron y vio de lo que realmente se trataba el dichoso paraíso.

En cualquier lugar donde miraras habían familias con sus hijos, (sobre todo niños pequeños) construyendo castillos de arena. Por allá estaba una mesa donde conversaban una pareja de ancianos con un enorme sombrero que decía: "Juez"

-¡Mimi Tachikawa, por aquí! Hallé un buen lugar para comenzar.

-¿En serio? ¿Armar castillos de arena?

-Bueno, técnicamente es construir lo que tú quieras…

La joven se cruzó de brazos, adquiriendo un muy mal humor.

-Ni siquiera sé si a esto debería considerársele una atracción.

"Menos puntos a mi favor, ¿qué debo hacer para agradarle? Como temía, las chicas son muy difíciles de entender"

-¡Apresúrate Shiki!

De pronto la encontró arrebatándole las herramientas para construir (un par de baldes con agua y varias palas).

-P-Pero pensé que habías dicho-

-¡No hay tiempo para arrepentirse! Además, mientras rápido lo hagamos, más rápido salimos de aquí.

Y así, ambos pusieron manos a la obra. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Mimi Tachikawa se la pasó regañando al chico, dándole ordenes o culpándolo cuando alguna parte del castillo se iba abajo.

Su humor no mejoró nada al haber quedado en segundo lugar.

Ella en verdad era una persona muy competitiva.

Y cuando salieron, ella estaba tan molesta que decretó que solo ella iba a elegir los lugares a ir.

La mañana y gran parte de la tarde pasó rápidamente, Mimi estuvo tan inmersa en llevar a Izzy a lugares "extremos" e Izzy preocupado en no quedar como un tonto, que ninguno se dio cuenta, hasta que el celular de ella timbró y alarmada dijo que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de sus padres.

Así pues, volvieron de nuevo a la estacion del metro, donde ascendieron a los pocos minutos de haber llegado.

Ambos estuvieron callados durante los primeros minutos en que se sentaron en un vagón medio vacío.

-Hoy…

El joven volteó a verla sorprendido, ya estaba esperando otra queja desde hace rato.

Sin embargo, su rostro estaba muy relajado. Con sus preciosos ojos castaño claro viendo fijo hacia el pequeño souvenir que adornaba su móvil.

Lo compraron a último minuto, cuando a ella se le ocurrió conmemorar un día tan divertido, y el de su primera escapada.

-Hoy me divertí mucho, ¡parece que no fue tan mala idea lo de venir aquí!

Izzy se sintió más relajado con tan solo escuchar esa simpática risa muy característica de la joven, esa que siempre le inyectaba energía por las mañanas, cuando la escuchaba reír con sus amigas desde lo lejos.

-¡Sí! Lo fue. Lo fue. ¡Después de todo nunca me equivoco con mis ideas!

-¿Eh?

¡Allí estaba de nuevo ese cambio de humor tan repentino en la chica!

De nuevo se cruzo de brazos borrando toda sonrisa, y aunque no discutió nada, claramente el ambiente tan alegre se había ido a la porra.

"Ya solo faltan dos estaciones más, antes de bajarnos…"

RING RING

No se esperaba que alguien lo mensajera a tales horas, y lo que tampoco se esperaba es que fuera algo que tanto lo había traído mortificado esa mañana…

" _Mensaje: Taichi "Tai"_

 _Asunto: ¡Bien hecho casanova!_

 _¿Qué tal tu cita con la señorita Tachikawa? ¡Apuesto a que estuvieron muy acaramelados! Tanto, que ni te acordaste de la reunión en tu club exclusivo de sabelotodos, ni la convención tecnológica que se presentó en la ciudad ¡bien hecho!_

 _¡Incluso Matt está sorprendido!_

 _P.D. No olvides presentarla mañana ¡y cuídala de las pervertidas manos de Yamatto, que está ardiendo de envidia xD."_

El castaño tuvo un ataque de tos que asustó a la joven que había estado tarareando una melodía a su lado.

-¿Estás bien, Kuro?

-¿Kuro?-preguntó mientras seguía tosiendo y buscando la mínima señal de aire para tranquilizarse. Por fortuna todavía tenía algo de agua en su botella, y dando un gran sorbo se repuso casi como por arte de magia.

De repente se había puesto a medir la distancia que los separaba, el si había gente o no cerca, y hasta la forma en que la manos de Mimi viajaban hasta su cabello para acariciarlo y seguir concentrada en su teléfono.

"A ver… quizás pueda funcionar si se lo pregunto ahora. No hay más gente alrededor… y tal vez su única fuente de distracción no durará suficiente si alzo la voz"

Bueno, el ambiente era propicio. Pero ahora la pregunta del millón, ¡¿cómo en el mundo sacaría el tema sin que sonara muy extraño?!

Carraspeó fuerte, y con el perdón de los consejos de su mamá, llevó a cabo la única idea que tuvo desde anoche que lo pensó tanto…

-¿T-Te sientes… feliz?

La joven asintió, sin quitar la vista de la pequeña pantalla donde leía.

-…hace tiempo, tuve un amigo que le salvó la vida a una compañera de escuela…

Mimi lo miró cada vez más desconcertada, mientras el castaño pelirrojo jugaba con sus dedos y oprimía la botella entre sus rodillas.

Era culpa de lo tranquilo del vagón que la voz del chico resonaba tanto, y también que parecía sonar como una especie de lunático asesino que empieza a dejar ver su verdadera cara (eso era lo que comenzaba a imaginar la joven con cada oración que escuchaba de él).

-…aunque no me contó los detalles, resulta que a él le gustaba mucho… ella se dio cuenta y…

-¿Y?

-…decidió hacerle un favor…

-¿Favor? ¿Q-Qué clase de favor?- alejandose muy discretamente de la cercanía del chico, Mimi Tachikawa buscaba entre las cosas dentro de su bolsa aquel rociador de pimienta que su padre tantas veces la obligó a llevar con ella al salir.

-Pues… el que él quisiera ¡fue su manera de demostrar su agradecimiento hacia él!

Hubo un tremendo silencio entre ellos, con Izzy sonriendo entusiasmados, como si aquella explicación fuera lo suficientemente convincente y clara, y Mimi arqueando las cejas al tiempo que se había apoderado del rociador ¡un solo movimiento que se atreviera a hacer y no vería la luz del día!

Y de repente, apresurado porque las puertas de su estación estaban a punto de abrirse, Izzy intentó ser todavía más claro al respecto:

-Entonces… yo estaba pensando, que quizás podrías…

-¡De ninguna manera!-la cara de la joven estaba sumamente roja, le apuntó con el rociador mientras la gente empezaba a subir.

-Eh, Mimi ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué?

-¡Soy una chica decente! No porque haya aceptado salir contigo…

-¿Mimi?

Fue el tiro de gracia que recibió la chica, al ver a un hombre entre nervioso y sorprendido parado en la entrada del vagón, con la boca temblorosa y ligeramente abierta.

-¿P-Papá? Yo…

Ya era muy tarde para el propio Izzy intentar ocultarse entra la gente ¡fue la pesadilla similar a la que cuentan en las películas de drama! Cuando el hombre se encuentra con el suegro con un ambiente de fondo de tormenta y rayos.

El hombre levantó sus curiosas gafas oscuras y circulares, de esas que estaban a la moda y que Matt usó en una presentación de su banda, y que Tai se burló diciendo que parecía una mosca con ellas.

Mimi corrió junto a su padre, lo sacudió un poco y salió del vagón apresurandolo a seguirla.

Pero el hombre todavía tenía la vista sobre el joven, a quien pescó de la camisa y lo arrastró con él afuera.

"Vaya serie de acontecimientos que poco pudo predecir…"

Repentinamente el hombre gritó, Izzy se encogió y la joven se cubrió la cara esperando lo peor. Sin embargo…

Vaya escena tan disparatada **,** el joven ahora estaba siendo abrazado, y le obligaron a unirse a una especie de baile de victoria.

El hombre saltaba y reía arrojando sus lentes. Luego buscó a su hija para igual abrazarla.

El par todavía no estaba entendiendo nada, pero pronto lo sabrían…

Cuando a un conocido amigo de la familia, compañero de trabajo del hombre, se acercó preguntando el por qué de su espectáculo.

-¡Soy tan feliz! Acabo de toparme con mi hija, y su novio.

-¡¿Novio?!-preguntaron los tres presentes.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Enormes disculpas por la demora, a pesar de que los reviews me tenían tan animada y agradecida, así es la vida U.U (mis repentinos cambios de inspiración la verdad XD)**_

 _ **Solo puedo decir que lo que sigue seguirá dejando al pobre Koushiro alias Izzy al borde de los nervios y la sorpresa XD**_

 _ **Quisiera agregar que los términos Sempai y Kouhai, aunque tienen definiciones mas precisas y/o extensas, en la historia Mimi se refiere con ellos a Izzy por su edad, a pesar de que mas o menos puse la definición entre paréntesis.**_

 _ **Y bueno, espero tener inspiración para el próximo capitulo con menos tiempo que me demoro este *ruega en su mente* XD**_


	4. Cita esperada

**CAPITULO 4 Cita esperada**

 _ **¡Milagro que he conseguido tardar menos!**_

 _ **Gracias a que me he dado cuenta de que a pesar del tiempo, todavía hay interesados en la historia así que gracias y espero no hacerlos esperar demasiado para mas capítulos :3**_

* * *

-¿Novio quién?- preguntó la chica luego de tanto tiempo en silencio, uno tan incómodo como el estar llamando la atención de varios transeúntes con su temblorosa pero escandalosa voz.

Uno que otro curioso se detuvo y murmuró entre sus camaradas riendo por lo bajo, al ver a ese chico pálido cuyas manos en un evidente temblor intentaba ocultar en los bolsillos su pantalón pero en su lugar las cosas dentro se desbordaron. Entre ellas un par de monedas cuyos rebotes fueron demasiado exagerados y molestos para la audiencia, por supuesto que Koushiro Izumi, mejor conocido como Izzy, intentó por todos los medios capturar a esos infernales instrumentos de tortura para sus propios nervios. Tal espectáculo, en donde solo daba palmadas en el aire fueron motivo de más risa para los testigos.

Finalmente, durante tan ridícula persecución, el hombre risueño que había recuperado sus lentes capturó al joven por el hombro, e imitó el mismo volumen de voz de su querida hija.

Había de dos cosas para concluir con su actitud: el hombre estaba acostumbrado a los arranques emocionales de su hija, o era uno de esos padres demasiado distraídos y torpes, como para captar los motivos de las reacciones de ella.

-¡Me honra y deshonra conocer al fin al primer novio de mi queridísimo algodón de azúcar!

-Decídete, ¿te honra o deshonra? No pueden ser ambas- opinó al fin el compañero del hombre, quien se había mantenido en silencio con una sonrisa nerviosa que mas bien parecía un extraño tic en la boca.

El otro simuló limpiar lágrimas por debajo de sus lentes oscuros, aunque Izzy bien pudo ver que allí no había nada que limpiar.

-¡Ambas! Siempre esperé por este valioso momento en que al fin, alguien ha logrado cautivar ese dulcemente duro corazón de mi hijita. ¡Pero me pone tan triste la noticia también! ¿Cuándo fue que mi hija dejó de ser una niña?

En una extraña escena caricaturesca, el hombre corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su compañero de trabajo, mientras el otro un poco más consciente e incómodo, le dio dos ligeras palmaditas en la espalda como respuesta.

Y como fue libre de nuevo, Izzy continuó con su estrepitosa búsqueda sin sentido de sus monedas, ¿por qué? Bueno, simplemente porque era lo único que se le ocurría hacer en semejante momento tan confuso.

¡Otro error que se apilaba en todos esos que cometió desde que conoció a la chica de sus sueños! Esos que se imaginaba como una pila de papeles tan pesados como el concreto, sobre su propia cabeza, los que le hacían más difícil levantar la cabeza o siquiera pensar con claridad.

Pero lo hizo. Como una especie de imán, levantó la cara hacia aquellos preciosos ojos castaños que había adquirido un tono más oscuro y siniestro, junto con esa frente ligeramente arrugada y los labios rosados que se deformaban en muchas muecas indescriptibles para él.

Mimi posó las manos sobre su cadera como queriendo dar a entender lo obvio, pero ¡en el nombre de dios ¿qué era lo obvio?!

Si alguien de su alrededor pudiera tener la respuesta, el hubiese estado dispuesto a dar ese par de monedas que se detuvieron en la punta de los zapatos de ella ¡hasta una asesoría gratis sobre programación básica!

¿Qué le quería decir? ¿Qué es lo que ella esperaba para que él le dijera? ¿Y cómo descifrarlo?

Izzy giró los ojos con la voz carrasposa que empezaba a emerger de su seca garganta, y sus pensamientos hicieron acto de presencia a través de los labios:

-¿Debería empezar a contribuir para tu nuevo rociador de pimienta?

¡Pésima idea!

Pero ya era tarde, ella ya estaba gruñendo y le gritaba a su papá, lo mismo que hizo al principio:

-¡¿Me puedes decir quién es novio de quién?!

Increíble, pero el hombre recuperó su estado de ánimo, saltaba y cantaba sus palabras por detrás del desentendido joven,

-¡No hay tiiiiempo mi pastelillooo ¡Necesitaamooos regresa con mamá para darle la gran noticiiiiaaaa! ¡Estará llorando lágrimas de alegría desde que le mandé el mensaje!

-¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?- ahora fue Izzy el que protestó, pero tampoco pudo hacer mucho, o resistirse.

Al darse cuenta, ya estaba sentado en el comedor familiar con un par de adultos danzando alrededor de ella. Era algo casi igual de ver como durante esos conciertos de su amigo Matt, cuando esas adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas gritaban apenas lo veían guiñar un ojo. Parecido eran sus reacciones y el escándalo.

Mimi estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, comiendo en silencio pero en ningún momento le quitó los ojos encima al chico, se sentían como recibir varios disparos de flechas entre los ojos, algo así era de incómodo y pesado sentirla sobre él.

Le vigilaba a tal grado, que cuando Izzy tiró sin querer un poco de la extravagante salsa de kiwi, ella murmuró por un largo rato… a estas alturas no era difícil suponer que eran pestes contra su torpeza.

"Algo es seguro, Mimi es tan dulce como pesada. Sus cambios de humor me dejan sin palabras"

De reojo la vio desabotonar su blusa, dejando ver otra extra por debajo y recoger su cabello dejando desprender un suave aroma dulce, muy característico de su cabello.

Bueno, eso le levantó un poco los ánimos, y hacerlo superar lo siguiente ya con un poco más de cordura…

-Ahora jovencito, ¿sería tan amable de revelarnos su nombre? ¡Me encantaría saber el nombre del príncipe de mi hija!

-¡Mamá!

Izzy hizo caso omiso de las protestas de la castaña, más que nada por respeto que siempre tuvo hacia los adultos.

-Me llamo Koushiro Izumi, pero casi todo mundo me conoce como Izzy.

Hubo un "Ohhhh" por parte de ambos, y entre risitas se miraron entre sí.

-¿Y cómo es que le dices tú, Mimi? Ya sabes que para esa persona especial siempre debe haber un sobre nombre que solo tú uses.

-Ya está bien,- Mimi se levantó golpeando la mesa, dejando a ambos boquiabiertos, -¿van a escuchar lo que tengo que decir? Él no es-

Justo en el momento crucial se escuchó el elegante timbre de la puerta resonando desde la habitación contigua, hasta donde estaban y así, se prolongó por partes a través de todas las paredes.

-Ese debe ser Juro.

Claramente, incluso desde su lugar, Izzy pudo notar como la expresión de Mimi pasó del enojo al susto.

-¿É-El? ¿Qué no se había ido a Alemania o algo así?

-Y lo hizo,-contestó la mujer con una risilla, -pero en cuanto supo que estabas estudiando de nuevo en Japón regresó. Ya sabes cuánto le gusta verte…

-Tanto que parece un acosador-murmuró ella.

-No ha parado de venir a preguntar por ti desde que llegó. Lo mejor será dejar que entre.

Y mientras el padre caminaba hasta la entrada para abrirle, Izzy sintió como una mano se aferraba a su brazo y lo arrastraba con increíble fuerza hacia la parte más apartada del comedor.

-¿Mimi Tachikawa?-no pudo evitar llamarla por ver cómo su mano temblaba sin apartar los ojos del pasillo que daba hacia el recibidor.

La joven humedeció sus labios, al tiempo que esos vivaces ojos se posaban sobre el joven confundido.

-P-Por ahora, ¿podrías seguirme la corriente?

-¿Qué?

Faltaron o más bien sobraron las explicaciones, cuando un chico de apariencia bastante… extravagante, exclamaba el nombre de Mimi y extendía sus brazos como tentáculos hacia ellos. Apenas capturó la mano de la joven y la arrastró a su lado para abrazarla, una de sus manos peinaba su cabello y la otra no dejaba de estrujar su espalda en una forma que no le gustó nada al castaño pelirrojo. Por lo visto tampoco a la chica porque apenas tuvo la oportunidad se liberó de su agarre y fue a escudarse detrás de Izzy.

-¿Qué te pasa hermosura? ¿No estás feliz de verme?-le preguntó con un extraño acento extranjero. Luego puso su atención en el "escudo humano" de la joven, cambiando su gesto por uno menos agradable, -¿y tú quién eres?

-¿Yo? Bueno, yo…

-¡Es mi novio!-chilló la joven haciendo una pose triunfal.

¡¿Qué?!

¡¿Había escuchado bien?!

¡¿La chica de sus sueños confesando abiertamente tener una relación con él?!

¡Ni en sus sueños más locos paso algo así!

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que ella le había susurrado antes.

-S-Sí.-reafirmó el, imitando el tono triunfal de voz de ella.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-¿Y tú quién eres?

Al menos quería saber cuál era la identidad del chico por el que Mimi había decidido entablar una relación falsa frente a la familia, cuando hace unos minutos claramente estaba en contra.

-¿Yo?- el sujeto hizo una pose presuntuosa, como esas de los ídolos pop que posaban en los carteles promocionales de sus músicas.

-Mi nombre es Yukito Juro, grábatelo bien enano.

"¿Enano?"

Claramente era más alto, pero no tanto como para que lo mirara desde abajo. Tal vez estaba más afectado por la noticia de ser el novio de lo que quería aparentar.

Yukito Juro usaba su cabello poco más largo y rebelde que su amigo Matt, teñido de un color celeste. También tenía varias perforaciones en sus oídos con pequeñas cadenas que los unían. Pero ese no era el único lugar donde había metal, pues sus dedos estaban saturados en anillos cuyos detalles y formas variaban mucho.

El joven se quedo escaneando a Izzy, casi de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho, pero el momento de tensión que empezaba a formarse entre ambos no duro mucho, cuando alguien chillo de alegría...

-¡SÍ! ¡Nuestra querida hija nos acaba de revelar la gran noticia!-la madre de Mimi hizo una sonrisa más amplia abrazando al recién llegado, -siempre pensamos que Mimi y tú se convertirían en pareja, ya que siempre fueron tan unidos de pequeños,- su suspiro de ligera tristeza fue tan improvisado que ninguno de los presentes se lo creyó.

Ella obviamente estaba muy feliz y era imposible ocultarlo.

En eso, Mimi se dio el lujo de intervenir sin apartarse de su "escudo".

-Eso fue cuando teníamos cinco años mamá. Era obvio que me iba a volver más inteligente, -el comentario hizo que Juro contrajera su rostro como si de dolor se tratara, uno igual de mal actuado que el de la mujer de antes.

-Eso es muy cruel, Mimi. Aun viniendo de ti.

La chica ni se inmuto, -Si ya me conoces, entonces deja estas horribles costumbres de estarme siguiendo, por favor.

-¡JA!

Su reacción hizo saltar casi a todos los presentes, bueno menos a Izzy, quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ¡su actitud creída lo estaba poniendo de malas!

Es decir, ¿quien se creía para ser tan familiar con Mimi? Encima de todo, se estaba sintiendo invisible en esa discusión.

En otro momento pudo haber llegado a la conclusión de que era lógico, porque ellos se conocían de hace tiempo y el prácticamente era un desconocido, ¡pero no ahora que él era el novio!

De mentiras... ¡pero lo era!

Y con ese pensamiento, Izzy carraspeo de manera exagerada para llamar su atención, -¿Saben lo que yo creo?

-¡Tu guarda silencio!-dijo el par al unísono. Y con eso, su valor de "novio falso" se fue al traste.

-¡Por supuesto que no me voy a rendir contigo, Mimi!

-¿Que parte de "tengo novio" no entendiste?

-Precisamente por eso,- el chico ahogo una risa fingida, al tiempo que hacia otra de sus presuntuosas poses, -tu lo has dicho, el solo es un novio. Ese tipo de relaciones están mas que destinadas a fracasar. Así que no importar si tienes novio hoy o mañana, yo esperare pacientemente y luchare para ganarme tu corazón ¡el que ríe al último ríe mejor!

-Pervertido acosador.

-¡Muy bien, ahora todos a la mesa! Vamos a terminar la cena antes de que se enfríe.

Bueno, de nuevo los padres de Mimi Tachikawa intervinieron en el momento justo.

Por fortuna ya no hubo más alboroto después de eso, y Juro se marcho sin poner mucha resistencia, no sin antes repetir de nuevo lo de ganarse el corazón de la chica.

Izzy hizo una mueca y la chica le saco la lengua como una niña que le hacía burla.

Al fin quedaron solos, fuera de la casa de ella y aunque esperaba discutir sobre todo lo que había pasado en el dia, Izzy se sentía de los nervios por lo que debía decir para sacar el tema.

-Y bien... creo que te debo una explicación, Shizuki.

-Es Izzy, pero sí, me debes una explicación.

¡Ups! No sonó del todo bien, pero tuvo la fortuna de la que la chica estuviera tan pensativa como para discutirle algo.

Luego de tanto silencio, de pronto la mano de ella se elevo un poco, y el chico se encogió esperando lo peor, pero...

"¡¿Eh!?"

La mano... estaba... ¡sujetaba la suya!

¡Como aquellas escenas cursis donde la protagonista de una novela llama la atención de su enamorado!

La temperatura se disparo en su cuerpo como una tetera en su punto máximo de ebullición ¡si lo fuera ya estaría echando humo por los oídos!

En cualquier momento... ¡un segundo más en silencio y no la contaba! ¡Iba a desmayarse de la emoción!

¿Qué chico no siente eso cuando su amor platónico le dirige la palabra? O en su caso, con un contacto tan "cariñoso"

-Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, Kiro.

Ni siquiera pudo protestar con lo lejos que estuvo de acertar en su apellido, pues la garganta estaba tan seca que tuvo que dar un largo trago de saliva.

Mimi en cambio, ella no lucia para nada nerviosa o incomoda, más bien se le veía determinada.

¿Como podía ser que sus ojos destellaran tan diferente con cada una de sus emociones?

-Un mes.

-¿Qué?

La joven levanto el dedo índice de la mano que no lo sujetaba, -Dame un mes.

-Perdón pero, -sus ojos se desviaron sin querer hacia aquella calidez que lo seguía poniendo de los nervios, -no entiendo.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo pueden ser los hombres tan lentos?

El solo rio como respuesta.

-Que finjamos por un mes ser... novios.-lo ultimo lo dijo con un poco de desagrado, pero para Izzy ese fue la iluminación ¡lo que tanto había buscado se cumplía sin el hacer el menor esfuerzo!

-Bastara con un mes para convencer a ese detestable de Juro, para que se rinda conmigo y para que mis padres se olviden de ese tema.

-Ehhh, por mi está bien,-no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando ella estrecho su mano con más fuerza, estaba claro que fue parte de su reacción por recordar algo que la puso de malas, pero le emocionaba el alma que todavía no lo soltara. –Pero a cambio voy a pedirte un favor...

"Bien hecho, Izzy. Ahora parece que tu le estás haciendo el favor cuando en realidad era lo que buscabas en primer lugar, pero no quiero perder la oportunidad, por más malo que me vea"

-...a cambio tu también debes fingir ser mi novia frente a mis amigos.

La cara de la chica se transformo a una muy parecida a cuando estuvo a punto de usar el rociador sobre él. Eso también ayudo a que se diera cuenta de que aun estaban sujetados de las manos, ella lo quito de encima con la misma gracia de espantar moscas.

Se cruzo de brazos con un ligero tic en una de sus cejas.

-Dame una buena razón para hacer esa clase de locura.

-Bueno...

"¡Rápido cerebro! ¡Crea una excusa convincente!"

-...yo hice una apuesta... hace unos días mis amigos me retaron para conseguirme una novia... El plazo termina mañana... y pues si no lo cumplo... van a hacer que use mi ropa interior por encima y salir en público.

No se lo creyó mucho. Eso pudo saberlo porque Mimi no suavizaba ni un poco esa expresión... Sin embargo...

-Está bien. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por este favor que te pedí. Pero que te quede claro que solo va a durar un mes ¡no más! Y vas a tener que decir a tus amigos la verdad cuando pase el mes.

-Lo prometo,- aunque en su mente Izzy no planeaba decirlo así como ella lo pedía, estaba seguro de que ya se le ocurriría algo para no quedar tan mal con ambas partes de esa mentira.

Y así... Izzy volvió a casa, echó una rápida ojeada de nuevo hacia el perfil de la chica (si, ya hasta había encontrado su página de Facebook), sonriendo y celebrando en su mente haber conseguido ser su novio ¡al fin!

-¿En serio me he hecho novio de ella?- la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a elevarse de nuevo, cuando encontró una excelente fotografía de ella y sus amigas. Había una diferencia impresionante en su belleza en comparación que las acompañantes, eso lo comprobó más de una vez leyendo los comentarios de todos sus seguidores.

Y con eso en mente, se quedo profundamente dormido sobre el escritorio, para nada que se le pudo borrar esa sonrisa de la cara.

La mañana fue de lo más pesada. Izzy se la paso intercambiando mensajes con sus amigos Taichi, Yamatto y Jou para planear bien donde se iba a reunir, además de que tenía que darle todos los detalles a Mimi Tachikawa, quien no estaba contestando nada (sí, ambos intercambiaron números ayer).

-¿Qué hago? Ella no está contestando... Y ya faltan tres horas.

Dio un par de vueltas en su silla y de nuevo se fue al portátil que solo había dejado en estado de hibernación ayer.

¡El corazón le latió a mil por hora cuando abrió de nuevo el perfil de Mimi! Debajo de su fotografía, esa donde tenía la señal de amor y paz con una pose de lado, usando una diadema de orejas de gato con una dulcísima sonrisa en la cara... debajo... el estado de "Soltera" había sido cambiado a "En una relación" hace apenas una hora.

Por supuesto que tenía una lluvia de comentarios preguntándole por ese cambio, e Izzy no sintió ningún remordimiento por ponerse a "curiosear" en lo que ella había respondido.

" _Tal como se lee. Estoy en una relación."_

Izzy sintió como se le formaba una sonrisa temblorosa en la cara, con el corazón todavía latiéndole como un salvaje. Sobre todo cuando vio los puntos suspensivos que ese tal Juro había puesto en respuesta.

¡Se sentía como todo un ganador y sin mover un solo dedo!

-¿H-Hijo, porque esa extraña risa?

El chico cerro como un loco su portátil virando hacia la mujer que tímidamente se asomaba desde una pequeña abertura por la puerta.

-N-No, nada.

La mujer sonrió débilmente, -¿Quieres desayunar algo en especial?

-Ah, no. Hoy voy a salir con unos amigos, Tai quiere invitarnos a comer _Sukiyaki_ y después vamos a visitar el _acuario Churaumi._

 _-_ Oh. Bien.

Una confundida madre observaba como su hijo, aquel chico que prefería millones de veces gastar su fin de semana navegando por la internet investigando complejos problemas, a salir con amigos, se preparaba como un loco para salir de casa.

Una hora ya faltaba para la reunión, y al fin Izzy recibió la respuesta de Mimi... un simple "Ok"

Con ello ya tenía media batalla ganada, ahora solo faltaba hacer que sus amigos se tragaran la mentira de que Mimi era su novia.

El castaño pelirrojo llego en el lugar acordado, frente a la estación, media hora antes de lo acordado. Acomodaba muy nervioso el cuello de su camisa, con la repentina duda de si esa ropa seria "adecuada" para su primera cita...

Estuvo consultando páginas sobre moda y esas cosas, y esa fue la ropa que más cercana estaba al estilo de los modelos que vio en las fotografías. Con su camisa sin abotonarse por completo, un chaleco negro encima, los pantalones cortos y unos botines. Además alboroto ligeramente su cabello, algo ya de por sí, muy alejado a su estilo personal.

"Creo que está bien" se dijo, cuando cruzo miradas con varias chicas que reían por lo bajo y murmuraban.

Y allí permaneció con la misma gracia de una estatua o robot, intentando imaginar como pasaría ese esplendido mes con una novia. No solo había una enorme celebración interna por al fin, ser capaz de cerrarle la boca a sus amigos, también la enorme dicha de estar con la chica de sus sueños...

Por supuesto que deseaba nunca terminar con ella. También pensó en todos esos porcentajes a su favor para continuar con la relación, era una escala muy pequeña, pero existía.

Podría ser que ellos terminaran siendo novios de verdad si conseguía impresionarla...

"Pero mira qué lejos me estoy yendo. Apenas ayer que quedamos de fingir el noviazgo y yo ya quiero algo para siempre" se encontró riéndose como un idiota frente al reflejo de aquella pantalla de televisor apagada en aquella enorme tienda de electrónicos frente a él.

-¡Yoo! ¿Cómo te va, casanova?

Tai apareció de repente, unos diez minutos después de lo acordado. Su ropa era más apegada al estilo deportivo mientras que su acompañante, Jou, traía el uniforme escolar.

Era normal que Jou lo usara de siempre, puesto que iba de un lado a otro presentando exámenes o asistiendo a clases extra, simplemente porque era un adicto al estudio.

-Qué alivio, casi estuve a punto de detener a Tai cuando dijo que te había encontrado.-el chico de cabello azul oscuro ajusto sus anteojos mirando de la cabeza a los pies a Izzy, -es la primera vez que te veo vestirte así.

-¡Deja de ponerlo nervioso, Jou! ¿No ves que quiere causar una buena impresión con su novia?-lo palmeo Tai, con una enorme sonrisa que podía esconder miles de significados.

-Wow, ¿Tai siendo un sabelotodo en relaciones amorosas? Ahora sí ya he visto todo.

De pronto, el tercer amigo hizo acto de presencia.

Había llegado por detrás de Izzy, removiendo unos lentes oscuros para descubrir unos ojos azules que inspiraban algo de frialdad.

Se escucharon un par de gritos ahogados de chicas cuando el rubio peino ligeramente su cabello.

En eso Tai ensancho más su sonrisa, -Matt ha estado como un ogro desde que mandaste los mensajes para vernos. El no creía que en verdad fueras novio de Mimi Tachikawa.

Matt gruño, -Ya te dije que no estaba enojado, solo me sorprendió un poco.

Izzy solo pudo asentir, con un ligero tic en una de sus cejas, todo por pensar en todo lo malo que hubiese pasado de no haber conseguido convencer a Mimi para fingir su noviazgo.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto de repente el rubio, que se estaba incomodando con toda las miradas de las chicas que pasaban, -¿dónde está tu dichosa doncella?

Todos se pusieron a mirar por los alrededores hasta que, casi con la boca abierta, notaron a la hermosa joven que caminaba hacia ellos. Mimi Tachiwaka estaba usando un precioso vestido de tirantes floreado por la parte de abajo. En colores blanco y azul marino respectivamente. Las flores eran rosas. Encima se había puesto una chaqueta corta rosa pálido y también usaba un pequeño bolso. Como toda una señorita a la moda.

El vestido era corto, mucho para opinión del mismo Izzy, dejando ver sus torneadas piernas largas y dejaba relucir sus botines.

Su hermoso cabello castaño claro estaba trenzado y caía por sobre su hombro derecho, donde lo había atado con un delgado listón.

Izzy pudo escuchar como sus compañeros tragaban saliva. Eso la causo una buena risa interna.

-Perdón,-la chica llego apenas recuperando el aliento y terminando de retocar sus labios con un brillo que resaltaba su color rosado.

-mi papa insistía en escoltarme hasta aquí, y tarde mucho para convencerlo de que se fuera.

Poco notaron el mal humor con el que ella lo había dicho, pues aun estaban embobados con su belleza.

-¿Nos vamos, novio mío?

Izzy trago saliva cuando ella le ofreció su mano, para tremendo disgusto de los espectadores.

¿Cómo no celebrar por dentro cuando caminaron hasta el restaurante capturando miradas de más de una persona?

Sin duda alguna, Izzy se sentía como el rey del mundo. Su ego no podría estar más alto, cuando Mimi era excelente actuando como una novia.

No lo soltó de la mano en ningún momento, se la paso dedicándole sonrisitas y haciendo comentarios del buen día que era para pasar el rato con su "queridísimo novio".

Y al fin, cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la mesa, esperando por sus platillos, el trío de amigos recupero el habla.

Tai, quizás el menos afectado de ellos, se aclaro la garganta, de seguro iba a comenzar con el interrogatorio...

Izzy se preparo para eso prácticamente desde que invento la mentira, y Mimi, bueno ella se le notaba más que capaz para seguir la corriente.

-Entonces... ¿cómo fue que ustedes... comenzaron a salir?

Izzy abrió la boca pero la chica lo detuvo con un ademan, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo muy extraño junto con esa sonrisa de confianza en su cara, -Ya sé lo que están pensando, ¿cómo fue que un chico tan común consiguió salir con alguien tan hermosa? Es eso, ¿no? Pues les diré, -cruzo la pierna arrojando su pequeño bolso hacia Izzy, quien lo atrapo en acto reflejo, -eso es porque tengo gustos bastante selectos y un buen ojo para percibirlos. Ku...-vaya, se había quedado a medias, claramente porque todavía no terminaba de recordar su nombre, por fortuna ella se supo reponer muy bien, -¡mi querido corazón!-busco la mano del confundido Izzy para estrecharla y elevar ese acto ante los tres testigos, -el ha sido el indiscutible elegido, ¿por qué no terminan de aceptarlo y dejan esos celos atrás?

En una increíble coordinación, los tres bebieron de su vaso de agua, sin quitarle la vista al par.

Ahora fue turno de Matt, el que todavía no terminaba de convencerse ni con ese discurso tan convincente de ella:

-Bueno, pero aun tenemos curiosidad por los detalles, es nuestro amigo después de todo. ¿No tenemos derecho a estar curiosos siendo que él nunca tuvo novia?

Mimi le dedico una mirada fugaz al castaño pelirrojo, algo como que estaba un poco sorprendida por esa revelación.

Se aclaro la garganta, todavía indispuesta a darle la palabra a Izzy.

-Fue en la estación del tren. Allí nos conocimos después de todo.

-Ya veo, -Jou ajusto de nuevo sus anteojos, -¿entonces fue allí donde te confesaste, Izzy?

-Ehh... ahhh, sí...-se froto la nuca riendo nervioso, pero tuvo que parar cuando sintió que Mimi aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre.

-¡Sí! Izzy fue tan romántico...

"Oh, al fin recordó mi nombre"

-Lo hubieran visto,-la joven soltó por fin la mano de su novio para apoyar su barbilla sobre los nudillos de sus manos, con la vista perdida hacia el paisaje afuera de la ventana a su lado, -me llevo un enorme ramo de rosas, puso mi melodía favorita en su móvil y se hinco frente a mi...

"¿No se parece a una propuesta de matrimonio?" se preguntaron los presentes en voz baja.

-Y entonces... ¡lo rechace!

Nerviosos intercambiaron miradas, pues a pesar de que ella lo relataba con una sonrisa, eso había sonido más bien como una historia trágica.

-pero él no se rindió...-la chica miro cariñosamente hacia el castaño pelirrojo, quien mudo solo atino a mover la cabeza en acierto. -...fue su increíble valor ante tantos rechazos en público y su persistencia, las que me convencieron para al fin aceptar salir con él.

-¿Entonces está en periodo de prueba?-concluyo el rubio, bebiendo ahora de la soda que la camarera le había proporcionado como cortesía.

Mimi asintió pero de pronto cambio de idea y negó igual de enérgica, -Estaba en periodo de prueba. Ayer termino y ahora que lo he aceptado oficialmente como mi novio, hemos podido revelarle a todo mundo nuestra relación.

Hubo un "Ahhhh" por parte de Tai y Jou.

No hubo más preguntas luego de eso, se dedicaron a comer en silencio. De vez en cuando Tai hacia una broma sobre alguien que se tropezó en la calle o sobre aquellos torpes chicos de secundaria que hacían una competencia por quien comía más rápido.

-Novio mío, di "Ahhhh"

Izzy casi se atraganta cuando Mimi le acercaba un trozo de tofu de su propio _Sukiyaki._ Al principio se quedo como estatua pero al sentir los tres escáneres vivientes en que se habían convertido sus amigos, abrió la boca bien gran y dejo que la chica depositara la comida. ¡Ella era tan natura! El... tuvo que beber su vaso de agua de un trago para poder tragarlo.

Hubo otras tres escenas parecidas a esa, para tortura de los espectadores amigos y del propio Izzy. Sus nervios lo traicionaban y a veces fue inevitable ponerse a toser con uno de los bocadillos.

Luego de la comida, fueron a Acuario, donde Mimi se emociono y empezó a tirar del brazo de Izzy para visitar las atracciones de su propio interés.

La primera parada fue el Teatro de la Tortuga Marina, donde obligo al chico usar un gorro con forma de tortuga, causando la risa de varios niños. Pero sin duda, a pesar de esa incomodidad, el chico se vio cautivado en una indescifrable alegría que nunca experimento ni cuando gano su primer premio a Genio Informático a nivel nacional. Mimi sabia como animar el ambiente a su manera, no importaba si Izzy no disfrutara para nada la atracción o sus extrañas ocurrencias, tenía esa chispa suficiente para contagiarlo y hacerlo mal viajar en una avalancha de sensaciones placenteras. Estaba cómodo con su naturaleza, con la pureza de Mimi Tachikawa, con su manera única de hacer girar el mundo a su alrededor.

Y mientras sus amigos se entretuvieron haciendo bromas junto a los delfines que el guía invitaba para ser acariciados, Mimi fue a hacerle compañía a tan pensativo y risueño castaño pelirrojo, ese que hace cinco minutos se había sentado en una de las bancas y presionaba la gorra de tortura entre sus manos.

-¿Qué te pasa tan de pronto? ¿Ya te cansaste de mirar los peces?-aunque hubo un dejo de burla en la chica, también se le veía curiosa.

-No. Nada. Bueno... mejor lo digo ahora, porque podría perder la oportunidad, -la miro fijamente, fue la primera vez en que se atrevió a hacerlo, -gracias por todo.

Mimi levanto una ceja.

-Quiero decir... se ve que te has esforzado mucho, aunque parece que prácticamente te forcé...

-¡Por supuesto que deberías estar agradecido!-ella se cruzo de brazos y eso intimido al propio Izzy pare seguir expresándose, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que solo estaba bromeando cuando ella estallo en risas.

-No te preocupes. Además, si quieres saber la verdad, no me he esforzado concretamente para que quedaras bien con tus amigos. Lo hice por mí... Digo, es la primera vez que presento a un novio, ficticio, pero nadie más lo sabe. Así que quiero hacer las cosas bien para que cuando vea a mi pasado cuando sea adulta, diga "Fui la mejor novia del mundo, aunque fue mi primera vez, y de mentiras"

Izzy rio a la par con ella. –Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres.

-¡Qué bien! Entonces deja esa cara larga y sé un buen novio también.

El joven no tuvo más que asentir.

-Hey, ¡dejen de actuar tan acaramelados en público!

Tai interrumpió el momento con una risa traviesa, sus manos mojadas mostraron sus claras intenciones para intentar mojar al pobre de Izzy. Y mientras el corría, el otro par llego anunciando que la ultima para seria el parque, donde Matt había quedado de reunirse con una "amiga" y Tai había sido citado por su novia.

-Siii, yo también tengo que disfrutar el fin de semana con mi persona especial.

-Creo que está claro que ninguno sabía que tenías novia, Tai.-opino Jou mientras el castaño estallaba en risas.

Al llegar al parque el trío tenía claras intenciones de seguir por su cuenta, sin la pareja, pero antes llevaron a Izzy a una buen distancia lejos de Mimi para darle las últimas conclusiones a las que llegaron en el día.

-Izzy, está claro que eres un hombre de palabra. Ninguno de nosotros creyó ni un poco que tenías novia, pero ahora... bueno, me da gusto decir que me dejaste sin palabras.

-Lo mismo va para mi, aunque la verdad yo nunca tuve intenciones de burlarme de tu soltería, fueron estos dos, -Jou codeo a Tai.

Ellos se alejaron, pero Matt siguió allí de pie, escaneando a Izzi con esa expresión incrédula y seria en la cara.

Al fin, como si se lo hubiera estado pensando demasiado en lo que iba a decir, le puso la mano al hombro a su amigo, -Buen trabajo, creo... ah, y déjame darte un pequeño consejo en tu relación: Deja de ser tan rígido cuando estas con tu novia. Pareciera que estas fingiendo.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Yo?!

Matt asintió.

-Bueno, ya veremos cómo manejas tu "nueva" relación, si termina en un desastre o en un paraíso.

-¿Acaso todavía no me crees?-fue por acto reflejo su pregunta, pero le dio esa impresión, con la actitud de Matt.

Matt simplemente se dio la media vuelta, susurrando entre un largo suspiro, -Ya lo veremos.

-¡Zikki!

El grito de Mimi lo saco de ese nerviosismo, no sabía porque pero, le daba la impresión de que su amigo estaba planeando algo para mas adelanta. Supo de varias veces que logro de maneras muy efectivas que Tai confesara sus mentiras, pero ahora ser el blanco de sus astutos planes, bueno le dejaba mucho por qué pensar.

Ese mes iba a ser largo de problemas, pero corto para disfrutarlo junto a la chica de sus sueños...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo!**_

 _ **A decir verdad, por ser el día tan esperado para Izzy en la historia, lo tenia contemplado como un capitulo largo, pero luego de taaantooo pensarlo, he decidido no entrar en detalles y dejarlos a los próximos. Encuentros como estos, en la nueva pareja, habrá de sobra para los detalles XD**_

 ** _Oh, y aunque he incluido un nombre turístico famoso de Japón, deben tener en cuenta de que es ficticio en cuanto a su ubicación en la historia. En pocas palabras, aquí en la historia están en la misma ciudad de los personajes, nada que ver en la vida real. Y posiblemente pasara en el futuro, para que no se confundan o intenten lincharme por eso XD_**

 _ **En fin, muchas gracias por su paciencia, nos vemos en el próximo, siempre y cuando no me abandone la inspiración XD**_


End file.
